Attached as part of U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/306,917 titled “HIGH-ISOLATION TRANSMIT/RECEIVE SURFACE COILS AND METHOD FOR EPRI” filed Feb. 22, 2010 by Howard J. Halpern are Appendix A (titled “A Versatile High Speed 250-MHz Pulse Imager for Biomedical Applications” by Boris Epel, et al. Concepts Magn. Reson. Part B (Magn. Reson. Engineering) 33B: 163-176, 2008), Appendix B (titled “Imaging radio frequency electron-spin-resonance spectrometer with high resolution and sensitivity for in vivo measurements” by Howard Halpern et al., Rev. Sci. Instrum. 60(6), June 1989), Appendix C, Appendix D, and Appendix E which form a part of that provisional application, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety including its appendices.
Cells activate protein signaling in response to crucial environmental conditions. Among the best studied is the cellular response to chronically low levels of oxygen, hypoxia. Cells respond to hypoxia by increasing hypoxia inducible factor 1α (HIF1α), a signaling peptide which is the master regulator of hypoxic response. HIF1α promotes genes and their protein products, orchestrating cell, tissue, and organism hypoxic response such as new vessel formation and increase in red cell volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,502 to David Hertz issued Dec. 20, 2005 titled “Configurable matrix receiver for MRI” is incorporated herein by reference. Hertz describes a configurable matrix receiver having a plurality of antennas that detect one or more signals. The antennas are coupled to a configurable matrix comprising a plurality of amplifiers, one or more switches that selectively couple the amplifiers in series fashion, and one or more analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) that convert the output signals generated by the amplifiers to digital form. For example, a matrix that includes a first amplifier having a first input and a first output, and a second amplifier having a second input and a second output, a switch to couple the first output of the first amplifier to a the second input of the second amplifier, a first ADC coupled to the first output of the first amplifier, and a second ADC coupled to the second output of the second amplifier. In one embodiment, the signals detected by the antennas include magnetic resonance (MR) signals.
United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0084210 by Vaughan et al. published Apr. 10, 2008 titled “Multi-Current Elements for Magnetic Resonance Radio Frequency Coils” is incorporated herein by reference. In Publication 2008/0084210, Vaughan et al. disclose a current unit having two or more current paths allows control of magnitude, phase, time, frequency and position of each of element in a radio frequency coil. For each current element, the current can be adjusted as to a phase angle, frequency and magnitude. Multiple current paths of a current unit can be used for targeting multiple spatial domains or strategic combinations of the fields generated/detected by combination of elements for targeting a single domain in magnitude, phase, time, space and frequency.
United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0129298 by Vaughan et al. published Jun. 5, 2008 titled “High field magnetic resonance” is incorporated herein by reference. In Publication 2008/0129298, Vaughan et al. disclose, among other things, multi-channel magnetic resonance using a TEM coil.
An article co-authored by the inventor of the present invention is titled “Imaging radio frequency electron-spin-resonance spectrometer with high resolution and sensitivity for in vivo measurements” by Howard Halpern et al., Rev. Sci. Instrum. 60(6), June 1989, was attached as Appendix B to U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/306,917 titled “HIGH-ISOLATION TRANSMIT/RECEIVE SURFACE COILS AND METHOD FOR EPRI” filed Feb. 22, 2010 by Howard J. Halpern, which is also incorporated herein by reference. Halpern et al. describe a radio frequency (RF) electron-spin-resonance spectrometer with high molar sensitivity and resolution. 250-MHz RF is chosen to obtain good penetration in animal tissue and large aqueous samples.
Another article co-authored by the inventor of the present invention is titled “A Versatile High Speed 250-MHz Pulse Imager for Biomedical Applications” by Boris Epel, et al. at the Center for EPR Imaging In Vivo Physiology, Department of Radiation and Cellular Oncology, University of Chicago, Chicago, Ill. 60637 (Concepts Magn. Reson. Part B (Magn. Reson. Engineering) 33B: 163-176, 2008) was attached as Appendix A to U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/306,917 titled “HIGH-ISOLATION TRANSMIT/RECEIVE SURFACE COILS AND METHOD FOR EPRI” filed Feb. 22, 2010 by Howard J. Halpern, which is also incorporated herein by reference. Epel et al. describe a versatile 250-MHz pulse electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) instrument for imaging of small animals is presented. Flexible design of the imager hardware and software makes it possible to use virtually any pulse EPR imaging modality. A fast pulse-generation and data-acquisition system based on general purpose PCI boards performs measurements with minimal additional delays. Careful design of receiver protection circuitry allowed us to achieve very high sensitivity of the instrument. In this article, Epel et al. demonstrate the ability of the instrument to obtain three-dimensional (3D) images using the electron spin echo (ESE) and single-point imaging (SPI) methods. In a phantom that contains a 1 mM solution of narrow line (16 μT, peak-to-peak) paramagnetic spin probe, their device achieved an acquisition time of 32 s per image with a fast 3D ESE imaging protocol. Using an 18-min 3D phase relaxation (T2e) ESE imaging protocol in a homogeneous sample, a spatial resolution of 1.4 mm and a standard deviation of T2e of 8.5% were achieved. When applied to in vivo imaging this precision of T2e determination would be equivalent to 2 Torr resolution of oxygen partial pressure in animal tissues.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,763 to Schmalbein Mar. 14, 1989 titled “Electron spin resonance spectrometer” is incorporated herein by reference. Schmalbein describes an electron spin resonance spectrometer that includes a resonator containing a sample and arranged in a magnetic field of constant strength and high homogeneity. A microwave bridge can be supplied with microwave energy in the form of an intermittent signal. Measuring signals emitted by the resonator are supplied to a detector and a signal evaluation stage. A line provided between a microwave source and the microwave bridge is subdivided into parallel pulse-shaping channels, one of them containing a phase shifter, an attenuator and a switch for the signal passing through the pulse-shaping channels. In order to be able to set, if possible, an unlimited plurality of pulse sequences for experiments of all kinds, the pulse-shaping channels are supplied in equal proportions from the line by means of a divider. All pulse-shaping channels are provided with a phase shifter and an attenuator. The pulse-shaping channels are re-united by means of a combiner arranged before the input of a common microwave power amplifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,406 to Boskamp, et al. issued Oct. 28, 2003 titled “Method and apparatus for decoupling quadrature phased array coils”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Boskamp, et al. describe a method and apparatus for combining the respective readout signals for a loop and butterfly coil pair of a quadrature phased array used for magnetic resonance imaging. The technique used to combine the signals introduces a 180-degree phase shift, or multiple thereof, to the loop coil signal, thereby allowing the loop coil signal to be decoupled from other loop coil signals by a low-input-impedance preamplifier in series with the signal. This patent describes a surface coil that is applied to one surface of the body part being examined.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,659,719 to Vaughan, et al. issued Feb. 9, 2010 titled “Cavity resonator for magnetic resonance systems”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Vaughan, et al. describe a magnetic resonance apparatus that includes one or more of the following features: (a) a coil having at least two sections, (b) the at least two sections having a resonant circuit, (c) the at least two sections being reactively coupled or decoupled, (d) the at least two sections being separable, (e) the coil having openings allowing a subject to see or hear and to be accessed through the coil, (f) a cushioned head restraint, and (g) a subject input/output device providing visual data to the subject, the input/output device being selected from the group consisting of mirrors, prisms, video monitors, LCD devices, and optical motion trackers. This patent describes a volume head coil that surrounds a human head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,805 Swartz, et al. issued Jan. 13, 1998 titled “Apparatus and methodology for determining oxygen tension in biological systems”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Swartz, et al. describe apparatus and methods for measuring oxygen tensions in biological systems utilizing physiologically acceptable paramagnetic material, such as India ink or carbon black, and electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) oximetry. India ink is introduced to the biological system and exposed to a magnetic field and an electromagnetic field in the 1-2 GHz range. The EPR spectrum is then measured at the biological system to determine oxygen concentration. The EPR spectrum is determined by an EPR spectrometer that adjusts the resonator to a single resonator frequency to compensate for movements of the biological system, such as a human or animal. The biological system can also include other in vivo tissues, cells, and cell cultures to directly measure pO2 non-destructively. The paramagnetic material can be used non-invasively or invasively depending on the goals of the pO2 measurement. A detecting inductive element, as part of the EPR spectrometer resonator, is adapted relative to the measurement particularities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,746 to Murugesan, et al. issued Feb. 2, 1999 titled “In vivo imaging and oxymetry by pulsed radiofrequency paramagnetic resonance”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Murugesan et al. describe a system for performing pulsed RF FT EPR spectroscopy and imaging includes an ultra-fast excitation subsystem and an ultra-fast data acquisition subsystem. Additionally, method for measuring and imaging in vivo oxygen and free radicals or for performing RF FT EPR spectroscopy utilizes short RF excitations pulses and ultra-fast sampling, digitizing, and summing steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,096 to Karthe, et al. issued Jul. 21, 1981 titled “Spectrometer for measuring spatial distributions of paramagnetic centers in solid bodies”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Karthe, et al. describe a spectrometer in which gradient coils are provided in order to create an inhomogeneous magnetic field for use in analyzing individual regions within the sample under examination. The gradient coils and the modulating coils are operated by discrete pulses, rather than continuously. A keying unit coordinates the interaction of the various components of the spectrometer in order to monitor resonance of the sample under examination while such pulses occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,216 to Tschudin, et al. issued Oct. 27, 1998 titled “Gated RF preamplifier for use in pulsed radiofrequency electron paramagnetic resonance and MRI”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Tschudin et al. describe a gated RF preamplifier used in system for performing pulsed RF FT EPR spectroscopy and imaging or MRI. The RF preamplifier does not overload during a transmit cycle so that recovery is very fast to provide for ultra-fast data acquisition in an ultra-fast excitation subsystem. The preamplifier includes multiple low-gain amplification stages with high-speed RF gates inserted between stages that are switched off to prevent each stage from overloading during the transmit cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,886 to one of the present inventors, Howard Halpern, issued Dec. 22, 1987 titled “Magnetic resonance analysis of substances in samples that include dissipative material”, and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,886 describes magnetic resonance images of the distribution of a substance within a sample that are obtained by splaying a pair of magnetic field generating coils relative to each other to generate a magnetic field gradient along an axis of the sample. In other aspects, electron spin resonance data is derived from animal tissue, or images are derived from a sample that includes dissipative material, using a radio frequency signal of sufficiently low frequency.
There is a need for an improved apparatus and method of electron-spin-resonance spectrometry and/or imaging to non-invasively provide images representative of particular internal structures and processes in the human body, and to be able to distinguish malignant tissue from healthy tissue.